Opposites Attract
by Yumi2
Summary: 24year old Yumi has a life of her own and is engadged to a rich man. But when she comes across an old time crush, is she willing to give it all up just like that? UxY
1. Burned!

Yumi relaxed and sat on his lap. He started to masage her back. He whispered into her ear and she could feel warmth of his breath on her neck. But she paid no attention to what he was saying. She thought hard, and didn't bother to try reasoning with him again. Did she love him? It had been the question she asked herself everyday.

She thought again what had got her in this position. Her parents contributed a little. She smiled weakly and removed her body from against his, feeling as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. He got up, having a questioning look on his face for why she stood up. He nuzzled he neck and started to kiss her but she slipped out from his grip around her waist. She wanted to keep it from getting farther that she planned. She mentally slapped herself for letting herself come to his house, she figured before it would be a good idea to move in with her fiancé at the time, but now she felt like she didn't belong. He told her he was going to be working late again. She nodded and let him leave. He was rich, and she knew it, but she hadn't loved him for that. But did she love him at all? He was kind and sweet at first but now she knew nothing about him. He worked in a really big company that paid him a good share of money. But deep down inside she could feel that maybe he was seeing other people. 'It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he was.' She thought to herself.

Yumi walked into the huge bathroom and put her shoulder length hair into a sloppy bun, and walked back into the room. She relaxed her body into the soft king size bed they had. The blankets were silk and soft and golden. She was always alone in the big house these days. She had discovered every room, every story of the house and almost read every book in their huge library. No matter how many things it held, it still didn't make her happy. She yawned and her muscles finally let lose and she feel into a deep sleep.

She moved around in her sleep until about a hour later, she woke up not being able to stay still, surprised to be accompanied by huge clouds of smoke. It was then she realized her house was on fire. She coughed from the lack of oxygen left, and to help she got low on the ground. She crawled on the floor over to the closed door and felt the knob with the back of her hand. She hissed as it burnt her hand. But it was funny, she could have sworn the door was open when she had fallen asleep. But now wasn't the time. The only other way out was the window, but she was on the third floor. She would have to shimmy down the side of the house. She opened the window still coughing but finally managed to get it open and look down. It was far from the ground.

Of all the times of her soon-to-be husband to be gone it had to be now. They she was the house would be coming down any minute. She had to hurry. She looked for a way to get down and they saw a water spout. She would have to jump. She hesitated but she jumped for her life and made it with one hand, looking down, she held on for her life. She pulled her body up enough so he was able to keep herself from falling, sweat was dripping from her face but she was too scared to move.

She moved a little way down and the spout at the top broke of and she was more scared then ever. The Japanese girl tried to move again but it was breaking off more and more. It got even better when she realized her silk mid hamstring length night gown was stuck to a nail in the spout. She tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't work unless she leaned back causing her to also fall. She guessed maybe fate had just decided it was her time to go. She saw a man on the street walk by and he also noticed the house in flames. She screamed for help and he ran over looking up.

Yumi's POV

"I need you to jump." He said. But I shook my head to afraid of what would happen if he couldn't catch me. "I won't let to drop, I promise, I will catch you." I still refused to let go. "You just have to trust me." I knew it was either I stay up her and go down with the fire, or risk being dropped and breaking a few bones. The second one was better. I took in a deep breath and let go, my whole body reacting to the gravity and me falling towards the ground. The young man about my age was right. He caught me, but he also fell to the ground backwards when lost his balance. Oh the joy. Why had god put me in this position. I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. They were eyes I hadn't seen in a long time. But I could tell whose eyes they belong to anytime. And I was right. "Ulrich?" I asked.

**Okay it's short but there's your chapter! I just want to see if any of you liked it before I but up more, as soon as I get 10 reviews I will Update ASAP! But you guys decide, I haven't been able to think up any story chapters so I made an interlay new story! But I should be updating two weeks into August because after that I won't have any computer time! But on with the reviews…**

**This is stupid…don't update**

**I cant describe how bad this was**

**It was alright…needs a lot of work**

**Good**

**Great…Update ASAP!**

**Preview of the next chapter (if you want another chappy):**

"Nice dress." Ulrich said smiling. She looked down seeing how short it was. "Don't you think you can just walk up and start talking to be again like old times! I haven't forgotten you know!" She argued. "Yeah, but you weren't left with only me with your house burned down last time." Ulrich smiled, but she only glared. "Stop trying to flirt with me! I have a boyfriend and we are soon to be married, and speaking of I need you to give me a ride to his office!" "I bet you don't love him." He said trying to catch up with her, as she marched barefoot to the nearest bus stop. "You don't know anything about him…or me, I love him, which…which..is a feeling you'll never know!" she yelled back. "Aww, your so adorable when you mad…" he said. "URG!" she said walking faster steamed.

**There you go…**

**TTYL**

**Yumi2**


	2. The Begining

**Okay, I got my 10 reviews, so here is another chapter for you guys…or girls! But I'm glad you all liked it. So please review at the end of this chapter too! Because I need to know if anyone is reading it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO own Code Lyoko…NOT! You get the point…**

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 2**

After the firemen had came and checked to make sure the house was flame free, it really didn't matter since there really wasn't anything part of the house left. I still stood outside waiting for the rest of the report of my home. I would have not been as mad if I wasn't standing outside barely covered and it was freezing.

"Ma'am, are you the owner of this house?" asked one of the police officers that came over. "Uh, no, but I will be, my fiancé owns this home. Any thought of what started the fire?" I asked.

"No, we haven't found out what could have started the fire. The best thought is that it someone intended to burn it down. Because you didn't have anything in the home that could have caused it." He said. After a few more questions the police and firemen left. No one else was still here except me and one other person. I turned to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Me? You're the one who came back to France. I live next door, if you weren't entirely clueless you would know about this." He said. "You lived next to me this whole time! And you never said anything!" I said.

"I figured you'd find out sooner or later. So where are you planning on staying?" he said. "You can always crash at my place." He said.

"As wonderful as it sounds, I rather sleep in a dump!" I shot back. "You saying that now, but you really don't mean it."

"You can beat I do." I said walking off.

**Normal POV**

"Nice dress." Ulrich said smiling. She looked down seeing how short it was. "Don't you think you can just walk up and start talking to me again like old times! I haven't forgotten you know!" She argued. "Yeah, but you weren't left with only me with your house burned down last time." Ulrich smiled, but she only glared. "Stop trying to flirt with me! I have a boyfriend and we are soon to be married, and speaking of I need you to give me a ride to his office!" "I bet you don't love him." He said trying to catch up with her, as she marched barefoot to the nearest bus stop. "You don't know anything about him…or me, I love him, which…which..is a feeling you'll never know!" she yelled back. "You cute when you mad…" he said. "URG!" she said walking faster steamed.

Yumi finally reached the bus stop, Ulrich still trailing right behind her heals. "You are really starting to get on my nerves." She said. "I bet I am." he answered back. "So where does your 'husband' work anyways?" He asked. He saw the blank expression on her face. "I can see you guys are so close. You don't know do you?" he said. "I do to. He...well it doesn't matter anyways, we can just find him in a phone book or something. He just likes to keep some things quiet that's all."

She rubbed her fore head, frustrated. "Look, I don't have anyone else right now. So please, just help me this once. But after this, nothing happened. Understood?" "Yes ma'am." She glared at him." Whatever." she said as the next bus approached. They both proceeded on and took a seat together.

"So who is this guy anyways?" Ulrich asked. "It doesn't matter, unless you want to tell me who your seeing I suggest you leave me alone." "For you information, I'm not seeing anyone." "What? No one good enough for "the Stern." "Nope." he said putting his arms behind his head and leaning into the seat.

Yumi and Ulrich got off at the third stop. "Look I know a corner store he always goes to around here. I can ask them if they can give he the address to his company." "Yeah, but can we make it fast. I haven't eaten anything all day." "Its 2 in the morning for crying out loud. Your starting to sound like Odd." "At least I've been keeping in touch with them." Ulrich said. "Well I'm sorry I have a busy life and I don't have time to keep in touch. What are you doing for a living anyways?" "I'm a FBI officer, I've been working on a case lately, but now I'm stuck with you." "STUCK! You can leave anytime. At least I wouldn't have to hear your constant complaining!" She yelled. She pointed to a near by store. There it is. She walked over and pulled open the door. She walked up to the counter and started to talk to the man.

**Ulrich's POV**

I stood in the background and let her talk to the man, and take care of her business. I herd her ask for her fiancé but I didn't hear the name. It wasn't that important anyways. "LOOK I DONT CARE IF IT"S CLASSIFIED INFORMATION! YOUR GONNA TELL ME AND YOUR GONNA TELL ME NOW!" I could her yell and she grabbed the man's collar. I walked over. "Is there a problem?" I asked. "Look I don't know the exact address." The man hesitated. "But I can give you this. This person probably has an idea of where he is." He said handing her a piece of paper with the location on it. She nodded and walked out of the door, looking as if she wanted to murder everyone in the world. "We're leaving!" she demanded and I followed not even wanting to know what she would do if I didn't.

After about a half an hour of walking I finally was tired and hoped we where almost there, for where ever we were going. "Are we there yet?" I fused. We walked into a tall building. I guessed it was a yes. She walked up to the check in desk. "I need a suite on the third floor, two beds." She said. The man nodded and typed her name into the computer and handed her the key. She marched towards the elevator and I attempted to catch up with her. When we got to the third floor we finally stopped at the room 401. "This is it." She said sliding in the card and opening the door.

"Finally!" I yelled and ran over and pounced on the bed. "Uh...what do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Getting ready to go to bed. You got a problem with that?" "I do now. Looks like they gave us a wrong room." She said looking around. "They only gave us one bed. Meaning I get the bed and you have to sleep on the floor." "Why Me!" She jumped on the bed and threw a pillow and a blanket and me. "Night." She said turning off the light. I mumbled a little and said some not nice words but eventually I got a little more comfortable on the hard floor. Eventually falling asleep waiting for the big adventure tomorrow held.

**Okay there is another chapter done! So thank you all you reviewers! When I get 15 more reviews I will update, that way I have time to relax before I update! **

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"**He's your fiancé!" Ulrich yelled. "What does it matter to you!" Yumi said. "Well at least now I know you have bad taste! Of all the people you choose him!" Ulrich said ticked. "The only time I had bad taste was when I chose you!" "Of course you choose him. Only because you knew I hated him!" "Drop the subject. I'm getting married to him and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Yumi explained. Ulrich mumbled a few things. "I still can't believe your getting married to…" **

**If you can guess who it is, I will dedicate the next chapter to you! Doesn't matter how many people get it right though. Every person that gets it right, the next chapter goes to** **them! Press the button and REVIEW!**

**Yumi2 **


	3. A Brand New Case

**Okay I'm finally updating so read and review.**

**Chapter 3: A New Case**

**Yumi's POV**

I looked over at Ulrich on the floor. I do like him. Well…I did. But that was before he left because him father thought he should have a better school to get his grades up. That's what broke us apart I guess. He called me everyday for a month. Then he stopped. I called him every week or something but his father would always answer and say he was busy.

He didn't have time for me anymore. I guess that's why I figured he would never be there for me and it would never work. So I eventually after another month or so started seeing other people. I regretted it but I knew it had to be done. Know one could ever be like Ulrich was. But maybe that was my problem. Maybe instead of no one being able to be like Ulrich, Ulrich was just different from everyone else. Yeah….no, who was I kidding? That's why I liked him.

Ulrich still laid there fast asleep. I looked at the clock beside the bed on the glass top. It read 7:14. He was _still _sleeping. But I could change that.

I jumped out of bed ready to welcome the morning sunshine, but opening the curtains. He squinted in his sleep but still didn't move.

There was an easy way to do this or a hard way. Hard way was more fun.

I jumped back on the bed and took one of the soft fluffy pillows.

"Ulrich…" I softly whispered.

**Ulrich's POV**

I heard a voice call my name, while I laid suppose to be asleep. They called me again but I still didn't move myself, or open my eyes for the matter. I was tired. They could wait another hour or so.

That same second I felt something beating on me. I shot my eyes open on to find Yumi beating me up with a pillow. "What are you do…" I started but resulted in a huge slap from the pillow across my face. She continued to hit me with the pillow until I stood up enough to snatch the pillow away from her. "What the hell was that for!" I yelled mad at the fact she woke me up, but not so gracefully. "

"You wouldn't wake up." She answered. "So you beat the crab out of me with a pillow to do it!"

"Well it worked didn't it…" She said smiling. "It's time to get up. If you going to help me then you got to get up.

"Fine I will help you. But because I am suppose to be at work today you need to come with me first to make sure that my boss knows I need the day off. So we are going down town first."

"Okay but we have to go shopping, so I can get some real clothes." She stated.

"Yeah, but we are going to my office first." I said.

"You would rather have talk to your boss and have a women walking half naked down the street?"

"Yeah pretty much." I said. She pretending to look hurt then brushed it off. "Fine, let's get to this office of yours so I can get some clothes." She said.

**Normal POV**

Yumi looked up at the huge windowed building. "This is?" she asked and he nodded. "Okay, let's get this over with." She said.

Ulrich lead her into the building and went to the desk. "Is he in the chief in his office?" he asked. The lady at the desk looked up and nodded to clarify he was.

Ulrich took Yumi to the back of made her take a seat in the chair right outside the door.

"I'll be right back." He said and entered the room.

Ulrich walked and was greeted by the man sitting at the desk looking at a pile of papers. He looked up.

"Stern, what brings you here?" he asked. "Well I am helping a friend, and her house got burned down. I need to get her settled in and stuff. Do you mind if I take the day off." Ulrich said.

The chief was about to say no but changed his mind. "Fine. I give you the permission to take today off, but I need you to be working while you are out. So technically you are still working. I have a case for you." He grabbed a folder from his desk and handed it to Ulrich. Ulrich sat down and opening it.

"We have a man in charge of a million dollar business. But there is some word that he has people stealing inside the business. But this isn't just any thing you can fix right away. We haven't been able to find the owner of it. He has been in hiding for sometime. But he does have a wife. People have been after too. We have found one man dead that was suppose to be working with the company but have no chase on who is doing this. There is a lady the owner is close to though that they will go after soon. That's what I need you to do. You should be able to keep her safe for a while. Understand." Ulrich nodded.

"Who is she?" he asked. He moved his eyes to the folder and Ulrich looked inside. He saw a picture of the girl. But the only weird thing was it was Yumi. "No…wait. You need me to watch over _her_? But that…wait, what is the husbands name?" "His boss looked down at the papers in front of him. "Uh…first name…Theo." He said.

Ulrich could believe his ears. Yumi was going to marry Theo. No, that couldn't be. Ulrich got up and said he would take care of it. He walked back to Yumi who was sitting and twiddling her fingers.

"Theo…I can't believe you!" Yumi's mouth dropped.

"He's your fiancé!" Ulrich yelled. "What does it matter to you!" Yumi said. "Well at least now I know you have bad taste! Of all the people you choose him!" Ulrich said ticked. "The only time I had bad taste was when I chose you!"

"Of course you choose him. Only because you knew I hated him!" "Drop the subject. I'm getting married to him and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Yumi explainedUlrich mumbled a few things.

"I still can't believe you're getting married to Theo!"

Yumi and Ulrich left and walked towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked. "I do have a car you know." He said and they jumped into the black sports car.

**Sorry this was kind of a pointless chapter but yeah I got another done. Oh and for people who guessed right…**

**A.R.T**

**Momogirl**

**Cast14**

**Lyokogal7503**

**Frog Disease**

**Deadinside72**

**Sorry I took forever to update. No preview this time because my parents want me to get off. But when I get 11 reviews I will update. It's going to get better but I have to get all the important parts done first. There might be a lot of SPELLING ERRORS because thats just what i do all the time and didnt even read it over. I typed it as fast as I could and put it on...**

**REIVEW…or no chapter**

**Okay, who should I bring in the next chapter…**

**-Odd**

**-Jeremie**

**-Aelita**

**-Kiwi**

**-I choose**

**-Yumi2**


End file.
